Late Christmas Present
by CrazyIndigoChild
Summary: Mistoffelees left the junkyard to vacation with his human, leaving Munkustrap behind for the holidays. Now he's coming home to spend what's left of the New Year's joy in the junkyard. Prize for Felixfeles!


**This is a prize for the lovely Felixfeles who won third place in the Slash Contest :) With her fantabulicious "A Bullet to The Heart" which she seriously needs to update... :l Seriously.**

**Also, her picture to go with it is here on Toxic-dolls' profile. She's an amazing artist and I encourage all of you to go check out her gallery at: http:/toxic-dolls. deviantart .com/ just remove the spaces before and after deviantart :)**

**Hope you like it! I deliberately went over word count -gaspohmygodshedidnt- C3 **

* * *

><p>A wonderful Christmas had come and gone, followed by an eagerly awaited New Year's. The whole junkyard had been preparing since last year's blowout; eagerly planning out dances, songs, as well as mateship announcements and vows.<p>

Midnight must have been awfully close, he noted. The searchlights were already dancing on the clouds from the city' center, announcing the final hour of the year.

A small swell of loneliness grew in the pit of his stomach, he wondered if he could sneak himself back into the party and games; forget about staying up all night to wait for a cat who might not show.

Shifting to settle himself on the chilly metal of the microwave he was sitting in, he glanced out the yard's gates to the snowy, deserted street. He began to wonder how long he should wait. The sky suddenly opened and began snowing softly, flecking his nose with great, fat tuffs of white.

Patiently, he turned to the weight in his hands: a stiff bow-tie collar eagerly waiting to be worn. Brushing off the snow, he sighed. It had been far too long for either of them to go without the delicate warmth of the magical tuxedo tom.

To both their dismay, Mistoffelees had regretfully missed spending Christmas with his tabby to be carted to Africa with his human family. He left at the beginning of the December month with the old human queen he'd adopted, saying how she had bad joints and avoided the first frost like the plague. Thankfully he was coming back with the woman's young family until her return in two weeks' time.

They had exchanged one gift before parting; Mistoffelees giving him a wonderful black and red quilt, and Munkustrap giving a wonderful new collar in return. He loved it, of course, for he had been searching for a new one when his old one was hijacked by the family toddler. But sadly he couldn't bring a mysterious new collar with him on the trip. Munkustrap could understand the hollow sadness in their gifts; the quilt too was mighty fine, but it did little to keep him company by the fire on Christmas Eve.

His stomach clamped hard. What was he to do when Mistoffelees finally made it back? He knew he'd be the first to greet the tux, but he hadn't really thought out the 'how' yet. Was he supposed to kiss him? If so, how passionately? In front of the others if they were around? What was he supposed to say?

So many questions running through his head; he almost decided to run back and ask Tugger for advice. No. He was a big tom, certainly able to manage his own relationships by himself. Besides, he would probably have him do something "spontaneous", or just downright beguiling and gritty. Surely Mistoffelees didn't want to be welcomed home with having his tongue down his throat.

Off in the distance, a slim silhouette of small cat turned the corner onto the street, eying the traffic before swiftly trudging through the snow towards the junkyard.

Unsure whether the tux had caught sight of him yet, Munkustrap slid from his microwave to glide along the shadows of the junk leading up to the gate.

He silently followed Mistoffelees with his steady gaze until he disappeared behind a bank, waiting for him to jump over the curb snow-mountain. When no trace of black appeared, he curiously crept out of his hiding place to get a better look.

The entrance to the junkyard, a rather depressing iron beast chained on both ends to the chain-linked fence on either side, creaked loudly in the winter wind.

Poking his head out between the steel bars, he began working his shoulders between them when soft grunting met his ears and the fence beside him began shaking rigidly.

Pulling himself back behind the gate, Munkustrap searched the metal until he found a small, black shadow slipping carefully from a tear in the fence. His fur bristling, he watched the figure shake the snow from its hide before padding softly towards the main path leading up to the celebrating Jellicles.

"Mistoffelees?" he called, voice unsure and wary. The cat stopped to regard him curiously, shuffling in the snow as it peered into the darkness.

As if realizing something, it started back in surprise before charging through the snow, barreling towards him.

His muscles tensing, he curled back to pounce his encroaching attacker. It wasn't until he was knocked down by a very familiar frame into the fluffy snow, that he realized he'd stumbled across his tom. Low, airy giggling tickled his ears and cheeks as the snow was tossed up in a flurry before settling on their fur.

Kissing his cheek, the smaller cat moved up to lock gazes with the stunned tabby, giving him a dazzling, toothy smile, his eyes twinkling with delight.

"Hey," he chuckled before diving in for a long, much-awaited kiss, working their lips passionately; bringing his hands up to cup Munkustrap's face softly. At least he didn't have to worry about awkward greetings.

The tabby couldn't do much to control his hands as they ran longingly over the soft fur on the black tom's back and sides. Breaking the kiss with a throaty chuckle, he bumped noses with the grinning tom. "So," he began, trailing up the tux's front to grasp his chin. "How was your trip?"

"Shh," Mistoffelees shushed softly, pushing the silver hands away to plant another sweet kiss on his parted lips. Pulling away he coyly whispered, "Too long for my liking."

Wordlessly, Munkustrap snuck his hands back towards the dark tom's throat. He reached into the snow beside him to fish out the bow-tie collar to dress the tom. "Well, you're home now. Hopefully we can enjoy what's left of the holidays together?"

Mistoffelees poked at the new collar, smiling when his fingers met the familiar shape of the bow he'd received for Christmas.

A bone chilling wind kicked up the powder around them and combed through his fur, instantly tearing through the thin coat and biting the skin bitterly. A rather unwelcome shiver overtook him.

"I-I suppose we shouldn't stay in the snow for too long; we don't want any frozen whiskers to sour our night." Just as the two began climbing to their feet, the distant sounds of horns and the flash of fireworks signaled the arrival of the New Year. All of London was aglow in the brilliant lights, making the ground light as day.

They wished each other a Happy New Year and shared a light kiss, as was custom. Mistoffelees watched the show until another chill scraped its way down his spine. "Do you want to go join the party?" Mistoffelees asked while threading their fingers and arms to lead him down the path towards the celebrating Jellicles. "I doubt your night's been particularly enjoyable waiting around for me."

Munkustrap smiled warmly. _It was worth it_, he thought contentedly, falling into step with the slow-moving tux still struggling with the snow halfway up his shins.

"Actually," he began, tugging Mistoffelees round to come face to face; noses bumping. "How about we head in for the night? I mean, we already missed the party, and I have a rather lovely quilt at home that's been waiting to be put to meaningful use." He gently stroked the sensitive, white fur beneath the tux's jaw.

"What 'meaningful' use did you have in mind, exactly?"

Munkustrap grinned cheekily when blue, smoldering eyes glanced up at him from heavy, fluttering lids. "A very much anticipated home welcoming gift."


End file.
